No-Upgrade-Limit Bomb Shooter
The No-Upgrade-Limit Bomb Shooter has one path with infinite upgrades. At base, it acts like a normal Bomb Shooter, with 40 pierce and 1 damage to each. The range equals a normal Bomb Shooter. Upgrades You can add any upgrades or change pricing but be specific and don't make anything too overpriced/powered. Bigger Bombs ($350) Larger bombs call for +10 pierce. Extra Range ($200) Expands range by 7.5%. Frag Bombs ($350) Bombs blast out sharp fragments that can pop nearby Bloons. Faster Reload ($300) Reloads 10% faster. Heavy Duty Bombs ($750) Heavy duty bombs can pop 2 layers of Bloon including Black. Cluster Bombs ($800) Sharp fragments are replaced with smaller bombs to add to the large popping power. Missile Launcher ($450) Shoots missiles that travel farther and faster. Double Missile ($900) Shoots two missiles at a time! MOAB Maulers ($1,000) Missiles are reworked to be designed for MOAB-Class damage. Deals x4 damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Larger Maulers ($1,200) Missiles deal x6 damage to MOAB-Class instead of x4 and have +30 pierce! Cluster Mauler ($2,000) Cluster bombs are replaced with Mini Maulers for insane damage to MOAB-Class Bloons! Bloon Impact ($3,500) Non-MOAB Class Bloons hit by bombs are stunned for 1.5 seconds. Recursive Maulers ($4,500) Every second shot the cluster maulers explode into even more cluster maulers for huge popping power. Glue Bombs ($4,000) Main and first cluster bombs spew glue on surrounding bloons. Napalm Bomb ($4,500) Bloons touched by the explosion are lit on fire. Bombs of Steel ($5,000) A stack of 10 regular spikes magically appears after any bomb explodes. MOAB Assassin ($5,000) Ability: Sends a seeking missile to the largest Bloon on screen from a MOAB. Cooldown 20 seconds. ''Triple Maulers ($5,750) ''Shoots 3 MOAB Maulers at a time instead of two. Longer Impact ($6,500) Stun duration increased by 2 seconds. Chill Bomb ($7,500) Glue is replaced by extra cold wind, allowing for multiplicative slowing. Fear and Gore ($8,000) The bloon that is directly hit by a bomb is badly mutilated, frightening all non-MOAB bloons behind it, forcing then to turn back for 1 second. Unignited Bombs ($12,000) Bomb Shooter will drop unactivated bombs on the track every 0.5 seconds, at random positions as long as the section of the track is within its range. If the bomb comes into contact with a bloon, it will explode. MOAB Eliminator ($21,000) Ability: Seeking missile does x8 more damage. Cooldown is shortened to 12 seconds. Super Bass ($28,000) Main bomb deals one damage to all bloons on screen. Bombstorm ($35,750) When a bloon gets through, a storm of bombs kills every bloon under a ZOMG. Shockwave ($40,000) Wipes all status effects from normal bloons that are in the radius of the shockwave. Shockwave is twice the explosion radius. Dormant Bomb Clusters ($42,500) Unignited bombs get an additional boost; each bomb is now a tier 1 bomb cluster. Magical Conjuration ($45,000) Last generation cluster bombs emit 3-5 random objects, like tornadoes, plasma, light beams, flying sentries, cleansing foam, etc. Transfiguration ($50,000) Player can select types of objects to transfigure. All objects within the explosion radius of those types will be turned into a two layer cluster bomb. Superpyro Bomb ($50,000) Main bomb leaves a puddle of gasoline, which can be lit for 15 seconds by the cluster bombs. The Bloon Pulverizer ($80,000) Projectiles inflict 12x damage to MOAB-Class instead of x6. Bomb Tower also has infinite pierce and can stun MOAB-Class Bloons. Explosions remove Fortified properties from Bloons. Draper Point ($102,000) If the main bomb delivers the final blow to any layer of any bloon, the bloon emits a relatively small explosion. Ultra Bombstorm ($125,000) When a bloon gets through, an even bigger storm of bombs kills every bloon below a BAD, and bloons that survive take 2500 damage. The Ball Is A Lie ($130,000) Unignited bombs are now tier 3 bomb clusters. Ultra Bass ($145,000) When bombs of any generation explode, all bloons on screen take 1 damage. Main bomb does 2 instead. MOAB Stripper ($175,000) First Generation Maulers will immediately destroy MOABs and all their children in one swoop. Increases stun by 2s. The Mega ($200,000) Every ten volleys, a massive Mauler launches that deals 22x damage against MOAB-Class Bloons! It also has three generations of Cluster Bombs with the last two having the Magical Conjuration effect. Destroys BFB's and their children in one hit. The Mega does 5 damage to all bloons when it explodes. Explosion radius is doubled with the Mega. Ultimate Rabbit Hole ($215,000) All cluster effects mentioned before give out double the clusters. MOAB Annihilator ($225,000) Ability: Seeking missile does 8x '''more '''damage, can hit up to three targets, gives out Cluster Bombs, and destroys all children. § ($250,000) Ability: Summons a golden bomb that does not do any damage but sprays bombs like a Tack Shooter sprays a Blade Maelstorm. These bombs act like Recursive Maulers and explode randomly 1~3 seconds after it leaves its parent bomb. Does not replace any ability. Nevermore ($350,000) All bombs are now Mega Maulers. Recycled Bloontonium Bombs ($450,000) Bloons affected by Draper Point release 8 cluster bombs each. Draper Point effect expanded. MegaKelvin ($650,000) Main bomb explodes into 100 plasma projectiles, in addition to the clusters. Explosion range also expands massively. Bloons affected by Draper Point deal 8 damage. Double Draper ($700,000) First Generation Cluster Bombs also have the Draper Point effect. Bloons affected by Draper Point give off two generations of Cluster Bombs. Golden Finish ($1,000,000) One in every five Mega-Maulers are golden bombs. Damage is doubled. Temperatures that shouldn't be possible ($1,100,000) Bloons affected by Draper Point now have much, much larger explosion radii. Also, the higher the RBE of the bloon, the bigger the explosion radius, though only slightly. Fusion Reaction ($1,250,000) Draper Point can now affect all MOAB-Class Bloons. They give off three generations of Cluster Maulers. Spanish Inquisition ($1,800,000) Ability: Sends out a godly bomb that spews spirals of golden bombs, each of them spewing their own spiral of Recursive Maulers! Replaces §. Slightly Faster Reload ($5) Increases attack speed by 0.9%. Draper Madness ($2,000,000) All Draper Point attacks deal 40 damage, and leave Walls of Fire on track (identical to 0/2/0 Wizard Monkey; Walls of Fire does 10 damage and 30 pierce). Bloons affected by Draper Point give off five generations of Cluster Maulers. Extreme Bass ($2,250,000) When bombs of any generation explode, all bloons onscreen take +15 damage. Main bomb does 9 damage to all bloons onscreen. Also, the main bomb explodes 3 times (like the Captain Churchill's shells). Turbo cannon ($3,500,000) Attacks 100% faster. MOAB Nullifier ($5,000,000) Abillity: Summons 10 tier 5 cluster Maulers that deal 100,000 damage to MOAB class each layer. Replaces MOAB Annihilator Bloon crush ($7,500,000) Bombs deal double damage to bloons, plus stuns MOAB class for 2 seconds. Contagious Blitz ($3,500,000) When a bloon leaks, it consistently eliminates everything FBFB and weaker for the rest of this round. Infinity Maelstrom ($8,000,000) Ability: Sends out a infinity bomb that spews spirals of godly bombs (from Spanish Inquisition), each of them spewing their own spiral with the power of The Mega! Replaces Spanish Inquisition. Arena Cleanser ($50,000,000) Arena Cleanser ability: Eliminate everything onscreen except bosses, no matter how strong it is, remove it. Cooldown: 1200 seconds Abilities * MOAB Assassin '- Sends a seeking missile to the largest Bloon on screen from a MOAB. (Cooldown 20 sec.) Unlocked at Level 15. * '''MOAB Eliminator '- Seeking missile does 8x more damage. (Cooldown 12 sec.) Unlocked at Level 18. * 'MOAB Annihilator '- Seeking missile does another 8x of damage, can hit up to three targets, gives out cluster bombs, and destroys all children. (Cooldown 12 sec.) Unlocked at Level 24. * 'MOAB Nullifier '- Summons 10 tier 5 cluster Maulers that deal 100,000 damage to MOAB class each layer. Replaces MOAB Annihilator * '§ '- Sends out a massive golden bomb that spews out spirals of Cluster Maulers. (Cooldown 20 sec.) * 'Spanish Inquisition '- Sends out an even more massive godly bomb that spews spirals of golden bombs. (Cooldown 60 sec.) * 'Infinity Maelstrom '- Sends out an stronger, more massive infinity bomb that spews spirals of godly bombs (from Spanish Inquistition) with the power of The Mega. (Cooldown 180 sec.) * '''Arena Cleanser - Arena Cleanser abillity: Eliminates everything onscreen besides bosses. Trivia * Spanish Inquisition is a reference to Monty Python's Flying Circus, Series 2 Episode 2 (The Spanish Inquisition), where one of the running jokes is that "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" ** This episode was also a parody of the real-life Spanish Inquisition. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:No-Upgrade-Limit Towers